Stupid Eagle
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Karena di sini... gadis itu memberinya penderitaan seperti yang dulu juga dia berikan. Memang dia bodoh. Laki-laki itu pun mengakuinya—jauh dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam. Bagi laki-laki itu, waktunya kini sudah berhenti. Tidak bisa diputar ulang kembali. Dia tidak bisa mundur ataupun maju. Trilogi Fabel SasuSakuNaru Project I & birthday fic for Laura Pyordova. Mind to RnR?


_**Dedicated for Laura Pyordova's birthday on October 25th, 2012**_

Selamat ulang tahun, semoga semua impianmu terkabul :)

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Like a stupid eagle**_

_**That always fly and forget about the land**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Karena di sini... gadis itu memberinya penderitaan—

—seperti yang dulu juga dia berikan pada gadis tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**To the higher sky**_

_**It forgot how to stop**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bodoh?

Memang dia bodoh.

Laki-laki itu pun mengakuinya—jauh dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**One day, finally the eagle realized**_

_**Then it tried to stop, but—**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terlambat.

Bagi laki-laki itu, waktunya kini sudah berhenti.

Tidak bisa diputar ulang kembali. Dia tidak bisa mundur ataupun maju.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—_**that eagle fell from the sky...**_

_**...and finally died on the land which is already forgotten**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Entah kapan...

...waktunya bisa kembali berjalan lagi seperti dulu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story © Kira Desuke**_

_Warning(s) : Canon, Semi-OOC_

_Genre(s) : Romance/Angst/Friendship_

_Main Pair : SasuSakuNaru_

**.**

**.**

**.**__

_**Trilogi Fabel SasuSakuNaru Project I**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**STUPID EAGLE**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Cerita yang sangat menyedihkan," gadis yang memiliki rambut berwarna _soft pink _tersebut menutup buku yang baru saja dibacanya beberapa menit yang lalu. Senyum miris terpatri di paras cantiknya, "benar 'kan, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanyanya pada seorang laki-laki yang berada di atas kasur khusus pasien itu.

Laki-laki dengan rambutnya yang berbentuk _raven _tersebut tidak menjawab. Dia tetap diam menghadap lurus—sepertinya, karena dia memakai perban yang menutupi kedua matanya, tanpa ada gerakan tubuh sebagai respon atas pertanyaan gadis di sampingnya sedikit pun. Haruno Sakura merasa maklum. Sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti ini—berbicara panjang lebar tanpa perlu berharap lebih mendapat respon atau jawaban dari laki-laki di depannya.

Sakura menaruh buku berukuran sedang itu di atas meja di samping kasur. Gadis itu membetulkan jas putihnya sebelum berdiri lalu memegang tangan mantan _missing-nin _di depannya, "Suhu tubuhmu masih normal," tak lama kemudian Sakura melepas genggaman tangannya kemudian mencatat sesuatu di atas kertas yang dijepit pada papan jalan yang dia bawa.

Uchiha Sasuke masih diam. Tidak ada sedikit pun niat yang terlintas di pikirannya untuk membalas seluruh perlakuan _medic-nin _tersebut padanya atau bahkan menganggapnya ada. Sudah hampir setahun berlalu sejak Sasuke akhirnya kembali ke Konoha karena Uzumaki Naruto yang saat ini telah menjadi _Hokage _berhasil menyeretnya pulang setelah kalah bertarung. Memang tidak sepenuhnya atas dasar paksaan, Sasuke sendiri sempat berniat beberapa kali untuk kembali ke Konoha namun berkali-kali pula niat itu tertutupi dengan keadaannya yang sudah sepenuhnya dibutakan oleh dendam.

Di balik perban yang menutupi kedua matanya yang hampir buta, di penglihatan Sasuke saat ini yang ada hanyalah kegelapan. Entah sudah berapa kali keturunan terakhir Uchiha itu bergumam di dalam hatinya, untuk apa dia hidup? Apa benar masih ada cahaya di antara kegelapan ini? Jika memang ada, dimana? Mengapa dia belum menemukannya?

Tanpa Sakura sadari, tangan kanan laki-laki beriris _onyx _itu sempat mencengkram selimut yang menutupi setengah bagian tubuhnya hingga kusut.

**xXx**

_**Let's start all over again**_

_**When that eagle still alive with all the stupidness it has**_

**xXx**

Hari demi hari terus berjalan tanpa ada yang bisa menghentikan. Entah sampai kapan Sasuke akan terus mengenakan perban yang menutupi kedua matanya. Memang, sesekali Sakura mengganti perbannya sekitar tiga hari sekali, tapi tetap saja... dalam keadaan yang hampir buta, Sasuke hanya bisa membedakan benda dari warnanya, itu juga mulai mengabur perlahan-lahan.

"Aku akan mengganti perbanmu, tahanlah sebentar," ucap gadis itu setiap akan mengganti perban Sasuke. Tanpa perlu menunggu jawaban dari keturunan terakhir klan Uchiha itu, Sakura bergerak melepaskan perban Sasuke secara perlahan. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai kedua mata berwarna _onyx _yang nyaris pudar itu muncul dari balik perban tersebut.

Tidak seperti biasanya, Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya sesaat dan tak langsung memasang perban baru. Dalam tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan, gadis bermahkota _soft pink _tersebut menatap Sasuke yang tidak balas menatapnya dan masih menatap lurus ke depan. Melihatnya sekali saja semua orang pasti tahu, betapa hancurnya laki-laki yang dulunya haus kekuatan itu sekarang.

Sakura tersenyum semu. Gadis itu mencengkram erat jas putih yang dikenakannya berkali-kali, seolah ragu bagaimana dia memulai pembicaraannya, "_Ne, _Sasuke-_kun..._" panggilnya pelan tak lama kemudian.

Seperti dugaannya, Sasuke tidak menjawab meskipun sudah lima menit berlalu sejak Sakura menunggu laki-laki itu. Seakan mulut Sasuke juga ikut membisu seperti kedua matanya yang akan semakin kehilangan daya penglihatannya. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gelisah, sampai akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk segera mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas kecil yang tadi dibawanya.

"Lihat, kau masih ingat?" tanyanya dengan _volume _suara yang belum berubah. Sakura menunjukkan sebuah pigura berisi foto saat dia, Sasuke, Naruto masih sebagai _ninja genin_—dan Kakashi sebagai pembimbing mereka berada di belakang ketiganya. Mereka terlihat begitu bahagia walau Sasuke dan Naruto menunjukkan wajah kesal karena baru saja selesai berkelahi sebelum foto itu diambil, "Ini tim kita—tim tujuh."

Lama tak ada respon, sampai Sakura menangkap basah lirikan kecil Sasuke pada pigura yang sengaja dia letakkan di atas selimut laki-laki berambut _raven _tersebut. Senyum Sakura mengembang, nada ceria mulai terdengar dari suaranya, "Aku ingin kembali seperti waktu itu," tertawa kecil, Sakura kembali melanjutkan, "bagaimana menurutmu, Sasuke-_kun?_"

Setelah pertanyaan gadis yang bernama sama seperti bunga kebanggaan Jepang tersebut, keadaan kembali hening. Sakura menunggu Sasuke dengan sabar. Dia masih mempertahankan senyumnya sebaik mungkin. Suara detik jarum jam menggema di dalam kamar pasien tersebut. Senyum yang sedari tadi Sakura pertahankan, perlahan-lahan semakin menghilang karena menanti jawaban yang tak kunjung datang. Gadis itu menunduk, mencoba menahan air matanya.

Biasanya Sakura masih bisa tersenyum meskipun Sasuke tidak menjawab seribu pertanyaan yang dia keluarkan untuk laki-laki itu.

Tapi sekarang... kenapa?

Suara derit kasur membuat Sakura tersentak. Dengan cepat, murid Tsunade itu mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati Sasuke yang seakan membuang mukanya. Laki-laki itu menatap keluar jendela, sehingga yang bisa Sakura lihat sekarang adalah rambut laki-laki itu dari belakang. Degup jantung Sakura berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Masih menanti Sasuke yang kemungkinannya kecil akan menjawabnya. Dan memang benar, pada akhirnya Sasuke menjawabnya. Tapi bukan dengan jawaban yang dia inginkan.

"...Itu tidak mungkin."

**xXx**

_**The eagle was an arrogant creature **_

_**Always thought that it can do anything**_

**xXx**

Sakura hanya bisa terpaku mendengar itu. Lidahnya terasa kelu seketika. Ingin membalas kata-kata Sasuke, namun suaranya seakan tercekat di tenggorokannya—enggan untuk keluar. Tanpa bisa Sakura tahan, air mata mengalir dengan lancarnya di kedua pipi putihnya.

"Begitu..."

Walaupun Sakura menahan dirinya agar Sasuke tidak mendengar isakannya dan mencoba berbicara seperti biasa, tetap saja sia-sia. Sasuke bukan hanya satu sampai dua hari pernah bersama gadis itu di dalam satu timnya. Laki-laki itu sudah cukup tahu bagaimana perawakan seorang Haruno Sakura baik dari senyum tulusnya hingga senyum palsunya. Bahkan tidak perlu melihat wajahnya, dari suaranya pun Sasuke bisa menebak apa yang tengah dirasakan gadis bermahkota _soft pink _tersebut.

Sampai sekarang, hal itu tidak pernah berubah.

Bukan atas dasar keinginan Sasuke secara sadar, dia bisa menebak dengan mudah bagaimana dan apa yang dirasakan Sakura sejak dulu. Entah apa Sakura adalah pribadi yang memang gampang ditebak perasaannya atau... dia sendiri yang terlalu memperhatikan Sakura hingga mengetahui setiap celah kecil yang secara tak sengaja diperlihatkan oleh gadis itu.

Walau sudah mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi pada Sakura saat ini, Sasuke tetap tidak bergeming. Laki-laki itu lebih memilih menatap pemandangan di luar jendela—mengabaikan penglihatannya yang sudah semakin rabun hingga kemungkinan besar yang bisa dia lihat hanyalah sebentang langit biru. Sasuke memejamkan matanya sebelum kembali memposisikan kepalanya menghadap lurus ke arah tembok seperti sebelumnya.

"Cepat pakaikan perbanku."

Sakura terkesiap mendengar Sasuke yang kembali berbicara. Perasaannya campur aduk sekarang antara senang dan kecewa. Dia senang, karena akhirnya setelah merawat Sasuke nyaris enam bulan di rumah sakit ini, Sakura bisa mendengar kembali suara cinta pertamanya yang sangat dia rindukan itu. Tapi di lain pihak, dia kecewa. Karena laki-laki itu dengan mudahnya mematahkan semua harapannya selama ini semudah membalik telapak tangan. Seolah harapannya itu tidak ada artinya lagi.

Dia benci Uchiha Sasuke.

Tapi... dia juga mencintai Uchiha Sasuke.

Dua kenyataan menyakitkan yang tidak bisa dibantah Haruno Sakura dengan cara apapun.

**xXx**

_**The eagle was a selfish creature**_

_**It took every fish in the ocean and never thought to share it with anyone**_

**xXx**

Seminggu telah berjalan sejak saat itu. Tidak seperti sebelumnya, sekarang Sasuke mau menjawab semua pertanyaan Sakura. Meskipun hanya sekedar anggukan, gelengan, atau sepatah kata saja. Tapi bagi Sakura itu cukup. Secara tak langsung, dia merasa perlahan-lahan Sasuke kembali seperti dulu.

Sampai suatu hari... tak seperti biasanya, Sakura tidak bertanya macam-macam pada Sasuke demi membangkitkan suasana yang ada di sekitar mereka. Dalam keadaan kedua mata yang tertutup, Sasuke memang tidak bisa melihat ekspresi yang dipasang Sakura saat ini. Namun, laki-laki itu dapat merasakan ada aura gelisah yang menguar dari tubuh gadis yang duduk di samping tempat tidurnya.

Awalnya Sasuke hanya diam, menunggu Sakura mengatakan sesuatu padanya seperti biasa. Tapi Sakura tetap tak bicara, bahkan saat gadis itu mulai membuka perbannya untuk menggantinya kembali. Dengan jengah, Sasuke bertanya...

"Ada apa?"

Sakura tersentak mendengar itu. Sedikit kaget mendengar Sasuke yang mengajaknya berbicara lebih dulu. Tapi toh, Sakura tetap terdiam. Ekspresinya sedih namun dia tersenyum. Mencoba seperti biasa, "Tidak ada apa-apa, kenapa bertanya begitu, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Dia terdiam beberapa saat sampai akhirnya kembali membuka mulut, "Lupakan saja," jawabnya lalu membuang muka. Sasuke menatap pemandangan di luar jendelanya yang berlawanan dari tempat duduk Sakura berada.

Entah Sasuke menyadarinya atau tidak—

—saat kedua hijau _emerald _itu memburam karena air mata.

**xXx**

_**The eagle was a stubborn creature**_

_**No one can deny its opinion**_

**xXx**

Dalam kegelapan di balik perban, keturunan terakhir klan Uchiha itu terus memikirkannya—meskipun tak mau. Seminggu lagi setelah itu, Sasuke bisa mendengar tawa Sakura yang begitu hambar, sesekali Sakura melamun sehingga tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, dan kadang juga Sakura menjawab pertanyaannya dengan gugup dan kaku.

Aneh.

Sasuke masih ingat, dua hari yang lalu Sakura memberi tahunya kabar baik bahwa kedua matanya bisa kembali melihat normal seperti dulu walau butuh waktu sekitar sebulan lagi dari sekarang. Waktu itu, Sasuke tak dapat menahan senyum kecilnya. Ada perasaan lega di hatinya, walau dia tidak tahu apa itu. Namun, senyum kecil itu cepat menghilang demi menjaga gengsi di depan gadis yang dulu sangat mencintainya itu.

Dulu?

Lalu sekarang?

Entahlah. Sasuke sudah tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan gadis itu padanya lagi. Terlalu banyak yang dia pikirkan, mengesampingkan perasaan penting yang nantinya juga akan dia butuhkan pada akhirnya. Ada sedikit rasa sombong di hatinya, mengingat bagaimana keras kepalanya seorang Haruno Sakura dalam mengejarnya. Apapun yang terjadi, Sakura pasti akan menunggunya.

Tapi, tidak ada yang tahu apa yang mungkin akan terjadi nanti.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana perban yang menutupi kedua mata Sasuke akan kembali diganti. Suara pintu terbuka lalu langkah seseorang masuk ke dalam kamar pasiennya terdengar oleh laki-laki bermata _onyx _tersebut. Tentu saja Sasuke berpikir itu sudah pasti Sakura. Setidaknya... sampai Sasuke menyadari...

...ini bukan cakra Sakura yang dia kenal.

Sasuke memicingkan matanya tajam. Ada rasa tak suka mendapati seorang selain Sakura memasuki kamarnya dan mencoba mengobatinya. Karena itu, begitu seseorang yang ternyata adalah gadis berambut coklat tersebut membuka perbannya, Sasuke langsung bertanya, "Mana Sakura?"

Gadis tak dikenal itu terkejut karena tiba-tiba diserang pertanyaan oleh Sasuke. Gadis yang sepertinya juga adalah anggota medis tersebut, menggerakkan kedua bola matanya ke kanan dan kiri lalu menatap Sasuke takut-takut, "Eh, _ano... _Uchiha-_san _tidak tahu?" Sasuke hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Entah kenapa giginya menggeram di balik bibir dinginnya, bahkan sebelum mendengar jawaban jelas dari anggota medis tersebut.

Gadis berambut coklat itu mencoba menahan tubuhnya yang gemetaran. Bagaimana pun juga, laki-laki di depannya adalah mantan _missing-nin _yang pernah berniat menghancurkan Konoha. Wajar kalau dia merasa ketakutan, terlebih gadis itu termasuk anggota baru dalam tim medis. Akhirnya setelah menelan ludah, dia menjawab...

"Sakura-_san _saat ini sedang menjalani pernikahan dengan _Hokage_-_sama._"

**xXx**

_**The eagle was a lonely creature**_

_**No one can like its attitude, even though it tried to change**_

**xXx**

Mulut Sasuke terbuka, suaranya hilang entah kemana. Kedua bola matanya membulat tak percaya. Melihat reaksi Sasuke di luar dugaannya, membuat gadis berambut coklat itu bingung harus melakukan apa. Tangan kecilnya menyentuh bibirnya sendiri. Berpikir, apakah dia salah bicara?

Sasuke tidak memusingkan reaksi gadis di samping tempat tidurnya. Laki-laki berambut biru dongker itu menghadap lurus ke depannya lalu menunduk. Sehingga ekspresi matanya tidak terlihat karena tertutup rambutnya. Mengabaikan keberadaan anggota medis yang sedari tadi masih menunggunya, "_A-Ano..._"

"Keluar."

"Eh?" sebenarnya mendengar nada bicara Sasuke yang menakutkan, tentu akan membuat gadis itu lebih memilih keluar dari kamar ini tanpa berpikir dua kali. Namun, mengingat kewajiban yang harus dipenuhinya—"Ta-Tapi, perbannya—"

"AKU BILANG KELUAR!"

Teriakan Sasuke kali ini sukses membuat gadis malang tersebut berlari ketakutan—bahkan sampai lupa menutup pintu kamar rawatnya. Setelah berteriak seperti itu, Sasuke menyentuh dahinya lalu kedua matanya. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak berteriak sehingga kepalanya mendadak pusing. Mungkin memang karena Sasuke berteriak... atau karena ada hal lain yang lebih berat dan memusingkan.

Sasuke mengeratkan tangannya yang tengah menutup kedua matanya. Laki-laki itu menunduk semakin dalam hingga dahinya sendiri dapat bersentuhan dengan selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya. Sakit. Sakit. Sakit. Bukan hanya kedua mata dan kepalanya, tapi dadanya juga sakit. Entah kenapa.

Jadi, mungkin inilah sebabnya mengapa beberapa waktu terakhir perilaku Sakura semakin aneh. Lalu, mengapa Sakura tidak memberi tahunya? Atau lebih tepatnya, mengapa Sakura tidak bisa memberi tahunya? Seandainya... seandainya... Sakura yang memberi tahu dia tentang pernikahan ini jauh sebelumnya, apa yang akan dia lakukan?

Mengabaikan semua pertanyaan itu, Sasuke bisa mendengar suara yang bergema di dalam kepalanya. Suara yang entah dari mana munculnya. Lalu, jauh dari lubuk hatinya, dia menyetujui kata-kata dari suara tersebut.

_Aku akan sendirian._

_Lagi._

**xXx**

_**The eagle was a pathetic creature**_

_**It never even realized the caterpillar that always stayed beside it**_

**xXx**

Seperti perkataan _medic-nin _yang dulu selalu merawatnya, penglihatan Sasuke berangsur-angsur membaik. Dua minggu sudah berjalan dan _medic-nin _yang sebelumnya merawatnya itu belum kembali. Yah, sebenarnya Sasuke memang berharap dia tidak kembali lagi tapi...

...lupakan.

Bersamaan dengan penglihatannya yang mulai normal, Sasuke sudah tidak perlu mengenakan perban lagi. Laki-laki itu perlu membiasakan penglihatannya atau dia akan kesusahan nanti saat kedua matanya benar-benar kembali normal. Tapi sesuai perkataan anggota medis yang kemarin memeriksanya, kemungkinan besar Sasuke tidak akan bisa terlalu sering menggunakan _sharingan _seperti sebelumnya_. _Akan ada batas tegas dalam penggunaannya.

Alis Sasuke mengernyit merasakan dahinya berdenyut. Adik dari Uchiha Itachi itu menghela napas sebelum menyentuh dahinya sendiri dan sedikit memijatnya. Kegiatan itu tak lama, karena suara pintu kamarnya yang dibuka terdengar tak lama kemudian.

Cakra ini...

Sasuke segera menengadahkan kepalanya. Meskipun seseorang—bukan, dua orang itu belum muncul di depannya, tetap saja Sasuke merasa tegang. Bagaimana pun juga, dia belum...

"Sasuke-_teme!_" panggilan yang sangat akrab di telinganya membuat tubuh Sasuke lagi-lagi menegang. Tanpa sadar, tangan laki-laki itu mencengkram selimut yang dikenakannya, "Sudah baikan? Maaf yaa, aku baru bisa datang sekarang, ternyata jadi Hokage itu sibuk banget!" cerocosnya langsung dengan cengiran rubah di wajahnya yang belum hilang.

Dia _Hokage_... Uzumaki Naruto.

Lalu...

Sasuke menoleh pada gadis—kemungkinan besar sudah menjadi wanita—di belakang Naruto. Wanita beriris hijau _emerald _itu terlihat gugup dan mungkin... takut? Saat kedua matanya tertangkap basah dengan kedua _onyx _milik Sasuke, Uzumaki Sakura buru-buru membuang mukanya ke arah lain.

"Halooo, kau dengar aku tidak, Sasuke?" pertanyaan Naruto membawa Sasuke kembali dari alam sadarnya. Laki-laki itu hanya mendengus sebagai respon atas pertanyaan sahabatnya itu, "Heeei! Apa-apaan reaksimu itu?" gerutu Naruto tak suka namun tak lama kemudian dia tertawa keras.

Sasuke menatap Naruto dan Sakura bergantian lalu memicingkan matanya.

Mereka menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

**xXx**

_**Even the caterpillar always mocked by the eagle**_

_**It never care**_

**xXx**

Sebulan akhirnya telah berlalu sehingga Sasuke sudah bisa keluar dari rumah sakit sekarang. Dalam pikiran tak menentu, laki-laki itu pulang ke rumahnya sendiri yang telah dia tinggalkan selama bertahun-tahun. Sendirian. Tanpa ada yang mengantarnya sama sekali.

Sasuke bisa merasakan tatapan-tatapan penduduk desa yang memandang hina ke arah dirinya. Tentu saja, tidak semudah itu menerima mantan _ninja _pelarian yang sempat berniat menghancurkan desa yang mereka cintai. Tak ayal, sesekali Sasuke harus merasakan batu-batu kerikil yang mendarat di tubuhnya karena dilempar beberapa anak kecil yang sangat membenci dirinya—terlihat dari tatapan mata mereka.

Tapi toh, Sasuke tetap tidak peduli. Laki-laki itu hanya berhenti lalu melirik sekilas kemudian kembali berjalan seolah tidak ada yang terjadi. Dan perilaku Sasuke itu tidak berujung baik. Karena anak-anak kecil tersebut semakin liar dan melemparinya secara bertubi-tubi hingga beberapa bagian tubuhnya lecet.

"Hei! Apa yang kalian lakukan?" teriakan seorang perempuan menghentikan langkah Sasuke dan juga kegiatan anak-anak tadi. Sasuke menoleh sementara anak-anak kecil itu kabur tepat saat Sakura melangkahkan kakinya berniat mendekati mereka, "Huff, dasar anak-anak nakal! Kau tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-_kun?_" dengan inisiatif sendiri, Sakura segera memusatkan cakra di tangannya lalu menyembuhkan luka lecet Sasuke hingga menghilang.

Sasuke tetap diam memperhatikan Sakura yang masih menyembuhkannya. Selesai, Sakura tersenyum padanya. Tapi Sasuke tahu, itu senyum palsu yang justru membuatnya semakin kesal, "Tenang saja, ini baru awal—"

"Apa pedulimu?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke memotong perkataan Sakura. Ekspresi wanita itu tampak terkejut, "Waktumu hanya akan terbuang sia-sia jika kau mencoba mempedulikanku di sini. Sana kembali pada suamimu," lanjut Sasuke seraya menarik tangannya yang sempat dipegang Sakura untuk disembuhkan. Dengan tenang, laki-laki itu berjalan menjauhi Sakura tanpa berbalik sedikit pun.

"Jangan pernah mendekatiku lagi."

Apa ini...

...yang terbaik?

**xXx**

_**It still stood beside the eagle**_

_**To help the pathetic bird that always felt lonely in this big world**_

**xXx**

Bulan demi bulan telah berganti. Lembar kehidupan Uchiha Sasuke yang baru kembali dimulai. Masih ada beberapa penduduk yang belum bisa menerimanya, namun tak sedikit juga yang sudah mau menerimanya sebagai penduduk Konoha dan juga sebagai kepala _anbu_. Walau begitu, Sasuke tetap memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu sendirian karena yang mau menemaninya dan bisa dia terima hanya Naruto. Tapi sayangnya pria berambut pirang itu sendiri terlalu disibukkan dengan tugasnya sebagai hokage untuk mengatur desa.

Suatu hari akhirnya setelah sekian lama, Naruto mengajaknya makan di kedai _ramen. _Sasuke hanya menurut saja, mengingat dia tidak ada misi hari ini. Kedua laki-laki yang sudah berteman sejak kecil itu saling berbincang satu sama lain.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku jarang melihatmu berbicara dengan Sakura lagi."

Perkataan Naruto menghentikan gerakan Sasuke yang hendak memasukkan _ramen _ke dalam mulutnya. Laki-laki berambut _raven _itu terdiam beberapa saat kemudian melanjutkan kembali kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda. Agak enggan merespon pernyataan Naruto yang satu itu. Naruto yang menyadari perilaku Sasuke hanya melirik kecil lalu menatap ke depan dan mencoba tersenyum kecil walau Sasuke tak melihatnya.

"Beberapa waktu lalu Sakura bilang... dia terlambat datang bulan," telinga Sasuke memanas, "sepertinya sebentar lagi akan ada yang memanggilmu paman Sasuke, hahaha," ucap Naruto diakhiri tawa untuk mencairkan suasana yang sempat terasa canggung beberapa saat.

Meskipun tahu Sasuke terlihat sensitif saat membicarakan soal ini, Naruto tidak berniat untuk berhenti. Ada yang mencurigakan darinya—dari pria bermarga Uzumaki tersebut, "Kau sendiri bagaimana?" Sasuke melirik Naruto dari ujung matanya, "Tidak berniat membangkitkan klanmu lagi seperti yang dulu selalu kau katakan, heh?" tanyanya.

"...Tidak," cengiran rubah Naruto menghilang mendengar jawaban Sasuke yang sedikit di luar dugaannya, "kecuali kalau ada perempuan yang dengan suka rela membantuku tanpa perlu aku pedulikan perasaannya sehingga aku tak perlu susah-susah memberi cinta padanya."

Naruto terkejut. Hokage itu menatap Sasuke dengan serius, "Kau..." tangan Naruto di atas meja mengepal, "...itu berarti, memang ada wanita yang telah mengisi hatimu, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto lagi dengan _volume _suara yang mengecil.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya sesaat lalu kembali membukanya. Naruto terus memperhatikan perubahan ekspresi sahabatnya, "Mungkin... ada," tangan Sasuke yang memegang kaleng terlihat mengeras, "tapi sudah tidak ada."

"Maksudmu..."

"Dia belum mati, dia masih hidup," dengan cepat Sasuke memotong perkataan Naruto sebelum laki-laki itu mengambil suatu kesimpulan. Senyum miris yang dikeluarkan Sasuke kemudian terasa menyakitkan, "tapi sama saja dengan tidak ada. Karena sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan bisa mendapatkannya," Sasuke menunduk.

"Semua sudah terlambat."

**xXx**

_**The caterpillar love the eagle so bad**_

_**Even though that stupid bird leave to find a new life at the higher sky**_

**xXx**

Naruto tidak berniat untuk bertanya lagi. Ekspresinya tidak menentu dan tak terbaca. Suasana di antara mereka sempat hening beberapa saat sampai tiba-tiba Sasuke berkata.

"Akhirnya kau benar-benar menikahi Sakura," seperti reaksi Sasuke tadi, Naruto sempat menegang lalu menoleh menatap teman yang dulu satu tim dengannya itu, "padahal dulu kau sering dimarahi Sakura karena kebodohanmu. Kupikir hal itu akan berlanjut sampai sekarang."

Naruto tertawa sumringah mendengar pernyataan temannya itu, "Memang masih sering kok," jawabnya kemudian. Lalu laki-laki beriris biru langit tersebut tersenyum kecil dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "tapi yaa tidak separah dulu sih hahaha," tawa Naruto kembali mengakhiri penjelasannya.

Sasuke hanya mendengus kecil menahan tawa mendengar cerita Naruto lalu kembali meminum bir dari dalam kaleng yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. Sementara itu, Naruto tetap memperhatikan Sasuke dengan jeli. Merasa ditatap dengan aneh, membuat Sasuke balik menatap temannya itu, "Apa?"

"Ah? Eh, ti-tidak apa-apa," jawab Naruto kaku seraya tertawa canggung. Laki-laki berambut pirang dengan model _spike _itu buru-buru mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan berteriak pada pemilik kedai, "paman Ichiraku, tambah satu mangkok!"

Mengangkat sebelah alisnya, Sasuke mendengus kecil. Uchiha terakhir itu mengendikkan bahunya lalu kembali meminum birnya. Suara mangkuk diletakkan di sampingnya membuat Sasuke tahu _ramen _yang dipesan Naruto sudah datang. Tanpa perlu peduli lebih dari ini, Sasuke hanya menatap kosong pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Yang terdengar di antara mereka hanyalah suara Naruto yang tengah memakan _ramen _tersebut dengan lahap.

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai Naruto berteriak menyatakan bahwa dia telah selesai menghabiskan _ramen _kesukaannya. Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecut mendengar itu, lalu memanggil nama temannya, "Naruto," merasa dipanggil, laki-laki beriris biru langit tersebut menoleh, "kau mencintai Sakura, 'kan?" tanya Sasuke pelan.

Mendengarnya membuat Naruto tertawa, "Apa harus kujawab?"

Sasuke tertawa kecil kemudian melanjutkan, "Lalu," dari nada suaranya, Sasuke terlihat terburu-buru dan tak tenang. Naruto mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, "apa Sakura juga mencintaimu?" tanya laki-laki beriris _onyx _itu dengan nada yang—Naruto yakini—cukup tajam.

Kali ini, pertanyaan Sasuke membuat rahang Hokage itu mengeras. Meskipun Sasuke tak sempat melihatnya, Naruto sempat menajamkan tatapan kedua matanya lalu mengepal kedua tangannya hingga bergetar dan nyaris memerah, "Soal itu..." Sasuke menoleh sehingga dengan cepat Naruto memasang cengiran rubah khas miliknya. Seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"...kau tebak saja sendiri."

**xXx**

_**While the eagle was gone**_

_**The caterpillar had turned into a beautiful butterfly**_

**xXx**

Jujur saja, jawaban Naruto tadi sore masih mengganggu pikirannya. Apa maksudnya dia disuruh menebak sendiri? Mereka sudah menikah, 'kan? Itu artinya mereka memang saling mencintai, 'kan? Lalu, apa susahnya menjawab itu?

Sasuke merubah kembali posisi tidurnya untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam dan dia masih belum mengantuk. Sasuke mengerang frustasi, padahal besok dia akan menjalankan misi merepotkan yang mengharuskannya untuk bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Sasuke mendengus kesal dan akhirnya bangkit dari posisi tidurnya.

Uchiha bungsu itu turun dari kasurnya, berjalan menuju kamar mandinya di ujung. Tidak ada yang spesial, laki-laki itu berjalan seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya berkali-kali. Sampai tiba-tiba kepala Sasuke berdenyut nyeri. Kedua bola mata _onyx _milik Sasuke membulat, tak hanya itu, dadanya terasa ditusuk. Sakit. Sangat sakit. Sasuke mengerang kecil lalu jatuh terduduk hingga lututnya terbentur lantai dengan keras.

"Akh... akh..." rintihan Sasuke berangsur-angsur menghilang. Saat pemuda berambut _raven _itu berpikir bahwa rasa sakitnya telah mereda, detik berikutnya tubuhnya terguncang dan—

"OHOK!"

Tubuh Sasuke jatuh terbaring di lantai. Kedua matanya memburam. Saat batuk tadi, Sasuke sempat menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya. Firasat buruk segera menghampiri laki-laki itu. Dengan tubuh bergetar karena takut, tangan Sasuke terangkat hingga memperlihatkan cairan merah yang memenuhi telapak tangannya dan membuat kedua bola matanya kembali membulat.

"...darah."

**xXx**

_**Even the butterfly has a pair of wings to fly**_

_**It still can't chase the blindfolded eagle**_

**xXx**

Setelah mengirimkan surat pada _Hokage _untuk izin karena sakit_, _Sasuke kembali ke kamarnya. Entah sudah yang ke berapa kalinya, Uchiha bungsu itu memegang kepalanya dan mengusapnya. Sejak kejadian tadi malam, Sasuke sama sekali tidak bisa tidur dan berakhir dengan berwajah pucat seperti sekarang.

Dari awal, Sasuke memang merasa aneh. Para dokter di rumah sakit dengan jelas menyatakan bahwa Uchiha Sasuke sudah sembuh total dari sakitnya akibat pemakaian _sharingan _terlalu berlebihan, belum lagi dengan luka-luka berat yang didapatnya ketika perang dunia _ninja _yang ke empat. Walau begitu, Sasuke masih sering sakit kepala dan terkadang rasa sakit seakan dadanya ditusuk benda tajam. Tapi setiap Sasuke menanyakan tentang hal tersebut, para dokter hanya menjawab bahwa itu semua adalah gejala kecil dari pengobatannya_._

Tapi, sepertinya tidak begitu.

Sasuke menghela napas lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur dengan pelan. Kepalanya terasa begitu ditekan dan sangat menyiksa. Membuat Sasuke nyaris menangis dan berteriak karenanya. Tidak. Tidak boleh begini. Dia harus kuat. Demi harga dirinya.

**TOK TOK**

Suara ketukan pintu membuka kembali kedua mata Sasuke yang sempat terpejam. Tadinya Sasuke enggan untuk bangkit dan membukakan pintu bagi siapapun yang akan menjadi tamunya hari ini. Namun, ketukan berikutnya yang terdengar semakin keras membuat Sasuke menyerah. Laki-laki berambut biru dongker itu berusaha bangun dengan susah payah kemudian melangkah goyah menuju pintu apartemennya.

Pintu terbuka menimbulkan suara gaduh yang menggema di dalam apartemen Sasuke yang berukuran sedang. Laki-laki yang tadinya berwajah kusut mendadak terkejut melihat seseorang yang menjadi tamunya hari ini. Tangannya mengepal erat.

"Maaf jika kedatanganku mengganggumu, Sasuke-_kun..._" Uzumaki Sakura terlihat mengait kesepuluh jarinya dan kedua iris hijau _emerald _miliknya enggan menatap balik kedua _onyx _di depannya, "aku—"

"Mau apa kau ke sini?"

Sakura tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke yang begitu dingin. Tapi, wanita itu mencoba bertahan, "Sebagai _medic-nin _yang pernah merawatmu dalam waktu yang cukup lama, aku ingin kembali memeriksamu karena berbagai alasan. Meskipun begitu, aku harus mendapat izin darimu."

"Kalau begitu, aku menolak."

Jawaban cepat Sasuke membuat Sakura terdiam seribu bahasa. Namun itu tak lama, kedua matanya memicing, menatap Sasuke dengan tajam. Mendapat tatapan seperti itu, membuat keturunan terakhir Uchiha itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Sasuke menunggu Sakura untuk berbicara lagi beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya dia memutuskan hendak menutup pintu apartemennya.

Gerakan tangan Sakura yang secara tiba-tiba menahan pintu apartemennya membuat Sasuke tertegun. Dan lagi kekuatan ini... Sasuke bisa memperkirakan sekarang Sakura memusatkan cakra di tangannya sehingga kekuatannya bertambah.

"Kau... batuk berdarah, 'kan?" kedua bola mata Sasuke membulat. Laki-laki itu sudah kehabisan kata-kata, "Jika kau tidak menjawab, berarti benar, 'kan? Sasuke-_kun?_"

**xXx**

_**The eagle won't stop**_

_**And the butterfly must found a new life, despite its feeling**_

**xXx**

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Sakura tidak menjawab, namun dengan kekuatannya yang meningkat secara tiba-tiba membuat pintu itu terlepas paksa dari tangan Sasuke sehingga membuka lebar. Sakura masuk ke dalam apartemen Sasuke seraya menghentak-hentakkan kakinya entah karena apa. Sementara laki-laki beriris _onyx _tersebut hanya menatap Sakura dengan bingung.

Wanita yang entah mengapa bisa menempati posisi spesial di hatinya itu terus menunduk sehingga Sasuke tidak bisa melihat bagaimana ekspresinya sekarang. Tapi, sebelum Sasuke sempat bertanya mengapa, tubuh laki-laki itu kembali terguncang. Tanpa bisa ditahan, Sasuke kembali terbatuk-batuk dengan keras dan darah bermuncratan mengenai tangan, dada, bahkan lantai juga tembok di sekitarnya. Mendengar suara batuk Sasuke, membuat Sakura spontan menoleh dengan cepat.

"SASUKE-_KUN!_" Sakura menangkap tubuh Sasuke yang limbung lalu menurunkannya perlahan. Membuat wajah Sasuke menyentuh tengkuk Sakura sementara tubuhnya yang lemas pasrah saja mendarat di atas tubuh Sakura yang berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuhnya, "Sasuke-_kun... _Sasuke-_kun..._" Sasuke bisa mendengar isakan Sakura yang semakin keras dan wajah wanita itu yang menempel pada tengkuknya.

_Dingin._

_Dia menangis lagi._

_Karena aku._

**xXx**

_**Until one day, the butterfly saw the eagle fell from the sky**_

_**It tried to help but its already too late**_

**xXx**

Napas Sasuke terasa berat dan begitu sulit untuk memompanya. Pandangannya semakin mengabur. Walau ingin menutup mata, rasanya menakutkan. Ada perasaan mengerikan ketika dia menyadari ada kemungkinan besar... dia tidak akan bisa membuka mata lagi.

Sasuke bertahan sebisanya, kedua tangannya yang sudah sangat lemah berusaha terangkat untuk mendorong jauh tubuh Sakura yang memeluknya begitu erat. Namun, tenaganya tak kunjung keluar. Akhirnya dengan napas terputus-putus, Sasuke mencoba berkata, "Pergi..."

Sakura tersentak mendengar suara Sasuke yang pelan dan setengah menggeram, "Jangan menangis..." tubuh Sasuke bergetar ketika dia berusaha mundur. Sakura membalas tatapan tajam Sasuke padanya, "simpan... air matamu... untuk suamimu..." bisiknya. Sakura yakin jika Sasuke tidak dalam keadaan seperti sekarang, Sasuke pasti akan berteriak saat mengatakan hal itu.

Sakura menggeleng, "Tidak, aku..." tangan Sakura mencengkram erat baju yang Sasuke kenakan, "maafkan aku... Sasuke-_kun. _Kumohon, maafkan aku..."

Uchiha bungsu itu tetap diam, seakan enggan menjawab. Sakura meneruskan kata-katanya, "Sebenarnya... aku berbohong ketika aku bilang bahwa kau akan baik-baik saja setelah keluar dari rumah sakit. Aku takut menerima kenyataan. Aku telah melarikan diri, aku terlalu pengecut. Padahal harusnya aku tahu... walaupun aku berlari sampai ke ujung dunia pun, aku tetap tak akan bisa merubah kenyataan. Maafkan aku... Sasuke-_kun,_" isakannya semakin keras.

Sasuke masih diam. Tak lama kemudian, laki-laki itu tersenyum tipis. Senyum miris yang menyedihkan. Seolah sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, "Jadi... memang benar..." Sakura mengangkat wajahnya. Air matanya mengalir deras tanpa bisa berhenti, apalagi saat Sasuke dengan senyum yang belum hilang dari bibirnya berkata...

"...aku akan mati... 'kan?"

**xXx**

_**When the butterfly had arrived**_

_**The eagle still tried to breath even though it knew this was the end of its journey**_

**xXx**

Kalau sudah begini...

...bolehkah Sasuke percaya _Kami-sama _akan memberinya kesempatan sekali lagi?

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian di apartemennya, Sasuke kembali masuk rumah sakit dan ditempatkan di ruang unit gawat darurat. Kabar angin tersebar dengan cepat. Kemungkinan besar Uchiha Sasuke akan meninggalkan dunia ini sudah menjadi topik hangat pembicaraan di desa Konoha. Atau bahkan bukan tidak mungkin, kabar ini sudah menyebar hingga keluar desa.

Laki-laki itu menatap Sakura dengan tatapan semu. Tidak ada lagi hasrat kehidupan yang terpancar dari kedua bola mata yang berwarna hitam sekelam malam itu. Kosong. Yang ada hanyalah kehampaan tak berujung. Mendapati tatapan menyakitkan seperti itu, membuat Sakura yang masih setia duduk di sampingnya seperti dulu, menunduk lagi dan kembali mengisak untuk yang ke sekian kalinya.

"Naruto..." Sakura masih menangis, "...dia juga sudah tahu?" untuk beberapa saat Sakura masih sesenggukan. Hingga akhirnya dia mengangguk.

Sasuke mendengus kecil, "Segitu sedihnya kah kalian jika aku tidak ada?" tanya Uchiha terakhir itu dengan nada menyindir. Sakura tidak menjawab. Dia lebih memilih untuk tetap menangis dan mendengarkan Sasuke.

"Lalu, pernikahanmu dengan Naruto—"

"Untuk itu, aku tidak bisa menjelaskan padamu mengapa... ini cukup menjadi rahasia antara aku dan Naruto," Sakura mengusap matanya dengan lengannya hingga kering. Namun, jejak air mata masih tampak di kedua pipinya, "karena aku yakin kau tahu, aku hanya akan selalu mencintaimu, Sasuke-_kun._"

Uchiha bungsu itu sempat tersentak tapi tak lama kemudian, ekspresinya kembali biasa bahkan terlihat lebih damai dari sebelumnya. Sasuke memejamkan matanya sesaat lalu membukanya, menatap Sakura lebih dalam, "Kau memang keras kepala—" jeda sejenak, "—sangat menyebalkan."

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan tangisannya lagi untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Tiba-tiba, Sasuke kembali terbatuk keras, membuat darah mengalir dari tangan Sasuke, mengenai selimut yang dikenakannya. Kaget, Sakura yang panik berusaha memanggil anggota medis lain untuk membantunya kembali memeriksa Sasuke lebih teliti. Namun tangan Sasuke yang penuh darah menggenggam tangannya, berusaha menghentikannya.

"Jangan pergi lagi," tangan Sasuke menurun, hingga darah dari mulutnya kini mengenai lengan hingga telapak tangan Sakura, "diamlah di sini... sebentar saja," bisiknya.

"Sasuke-_kun._"

Tidak kuat lagi, Sakura memeluk Sasuke erat. Persetan dengan darah Sasuke yang akan mengotori jas putihnya. Sasuke yang tadinya diam, kini mencoba mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk membalas pelukan Sakura walau tenaganya lemah. Kedua tangan Sakura mengalungi leher Sasuke, tak butuh waktu lama hingga bibir mereka bertemu. Air liur keduanya dengan darah Sasuke yang berasa karat menjadi satu. Belum lagi ketika air mata Sakura mengalir kembali.

_Menyakitkan._

_Jangan lepaskan... pelukan ini._

_Kumohon._

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Sakura."

**xXx**

_**The eagle just keep silent**_

_**Watching the butterfly cried in front of it**_

**xXx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

13 Oktober 20xx

Uchiha Sasuke telah menghembuskan napas terakhirnya.

Meninggalkan beribu luka kesedihan yang dirasakan oleh banyak orang.

Menjadi salah satu legenda yang tidak akan pernah terlupakan.

Tangisan penduduk Konoha membahana di langit biru.

Mengiringi proses pemakaman yang terasa begitu menyakitkan.

Kini telah pergi dan tak akan kembali...

...keturunan terakhir klan Uchiha.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xXx**

_**But, before its last breathe...**_

_**...the stupid eagle suddenly smile—**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

—_**and whispered, "I'm sorry."**_

**xXx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**FIN**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yak, fic apa ini? Ahaha #dilempar

Gak tahu mau ngomong apaan deh sumpah, takut gak kerasa _feel-_nya dan berbagai macam perasaan galau (?) lainnya. Habis ini aku mau coba bikin _fic fluff _deh, doain jadi yaa yah walau paling cuma _drabble _atau _ficlet _doang ehe xD

SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN BUAT LAURAAAA SEMOGA PANJANG UMUR YOOO XD akhirnya bisa juga selesai _fic _ini tepat waktu haha sempet panik juga kupikir bakal kepublish besok besok :3 #halah semoga kamu suka _fic_ buatanku ini yaa

Oh ya, soal cerita _**Stupid Eagle **_yang pake bahasa inggris, itu bukan cerita buatan orang lain. _Pure, _buatan aku sendiri xD walau ngarang-ngarang ahahaha #jder bayangin aja seekor ulat mencintai elang, kiasan yang terlalu ketinggian bukan? :))

_Please respect me with your review or concrit, don't just silent, ok? Thanks before _:)


End file.
